Talk:Revenants
Co-conspirators? Whoa, whoa, whoa, Snarlantz is associated with the Council? That would be a major revelation to me. Definitely needs a reference... Zarchne 23:42, 27 February 2008 (UTC) : That's how I interpreted - even if he wasn't part of it, there was some connection there if they had to go and remove traces of themselves. Unless the Order is unrelated... seriously, this conspiracy needs a map. I could always go put that same link in the article, of course. -- Acacia 23:49, 27 February 2008 (UTC) :: It's possible that there is one single conspiracy (involving the Other) to take over Europa, with Tarvek the product of his father's Order at one end to be the Storm King and Zola at the other the product of the Council to be the Heterodyne daughter but, like I said, actual direct evidence of this would be ... a major revelation to me. It seems just as likely, if not more likely, that there are multiple conspiracies to overthrow the Baron, and some of them look similar because the story of the Storm King prophecy is familiar, at least among the cultural elite. If we could take a weasel to Oublenmach, Strinbeck, and Zola and found one or more of them to be a revenant, I would consider that to be substantial evidence of a single conspiracy. But, we can't.—Zarchne 18:33, 1 March 2008 (UTC) ::: I think I was really just getting the names mixed up anyway. --Acacia 19:39, 1 March 2008 (UTC) :::: The actual revelation came with Tarvek's admission that O&S were working with his father, of course. ⚙Zarchne 04:03, 16 November 2008 (UTC) Lady Vrin Vrin was confirmed as a revenant by Sgt. Scorp back at Sturmhalten. --mnenyver 15:34, 1 March 2008 (UTC) :Which I never understood. The Geisterdamen don't need wasp infection to be utterly loyal to their ghoddess. It's the way they are. This strikes me as one of the -- remarkably few -- breaks in the logic of the story. -- that old bearded guy 15:48, 1 March 2008 (UTC) ::Still, logical or not, canon is canon. --Acacia 16:21, 1 March 2008 (UTC) ::*big devious grin* Exaaaaactly. Doesn't make sense to wasp a Geisterdamen, does it? There have been a few hints that there are two factions of Geisterdamen. ("She doubted your divinity!" and "There are signs she did not work alone.") --mnenyver 16:27, 1 March 2008 (UTC) :::: My odd sci-fi-fan thought was that the Geisters might have come pre-wasped... that they were symbiotic entities to start with, and the inspiration for making the wasps or even what she made them out of. We know that not being human (Jaegerkin) and even natural variations among humans (the Spark) change the way a host reacts, after all. And if it's not quite the same kind of wasp, would the weasel things know that? --Acacia 16:41, 1 March 2008 (UTC) My understanding is that the weasels can detect any manifestation of the Other (including in Agatha when Lucrezia has the upper hand, but not when Agatha herself is in control), but Sgt. Scorp doesn't yet have the data (or hasn't assimilated the data) to appreciate this. —Zarchne 18:33, 1 March 2008 (UTC) :I now believe this to be a mistake on my part. Sorry.—Zarchne 20:02, 1 March 2008 (UTC) :The simplest explanation is that Sgt. Scorp is mistaken. The Other is a mysterious figure and it's a demonstrable fact that people include heresay and rumor when talking about The Other. It's easy to assume that the Geisterdamen are just a special category of Revenant and that they are also mindlessly loyal. People get to these assumptions on bad Kindergarten logic. (The Others have Revenants, therefore the Geisterdamen are Revenants --- but different! This is an embarassing simile at best.) Don't take anything anybody says about them at face value. : 23:27, June 28, 2013 (UTC)Chris on Canonicity And in response to canon is canon: I think we need to be clear that not even the narrator is omniscient (or at least, not forthrightly honest), much less the characters in the story. So although there are definitely canonical (and less canonical, such as the card game, the secret blueprints) sources, the concept of "canon" is not as useful in GG as it might be in other narratives. "Canon" is not necessarily "canon". — Zarchne 17:54, 1 March 2008 (UTC) :Well, there are things that happened in the comic and things that didn't. I'd say "shown in the comic and not Revenge of the Weasel Queen" counts as canon for me. In this particular case, we saw a weasel identify Vrin as a revenant. It wasn't related secondhand. We might want to move further discussion over to the Geisterdamen topic already set up. :) --mnenyver 18:02, 1 March 2008 (UTC) Clean up? Out of curiosity, is the fact that this article has barely any actual linked references to the GG comic worth marking it up for cleanup? -- Axi 19:27, 4 June 2009 (UTC) :Oh, absolutely. That's what it's for. Thank you for catching this. — m (talk) 20:46, 4 June 2009 (UTC) Mr. Rovainen? This Revenant displays the attributes of at least 2 types-The Intelligent controlled, & the physical appearance of the mutated variety. (Bets those eyes are red, under the goggles?) Could he be the product of an early experiment with slaver wasps? For that matter, could he be a Spark?--Bosda Di'Chi 13:30, August 13, 2010 (UTC) :I suppose it's possible that he's an early revenant experiment. But I don't think there's enough evidence for it to add it to the revenant article (is there a /mad page for Rovainen? the theory could go there). We've seen that Europa is full of all sorts of weird things. I don't think we can say, in his case, where his weirdness comes from. -Evaneyreddeman 20:39, August 16, 2010 (UTC) "Unfortunate Statistical Extreme" Tarvek mentions http://www.girlgeniusonline.com/comic.php?date=20110330 that the shambling Revenants are an "unfortunate statistical extreme." This means that it doesn't take a seperate special Wasp to create them. It can be inferred that the zombies are created when one of the victims don't respond well to being infected by'' the same Wasp that creates the normal-looking Revenants''. Tarvek's wording implies that if you infect a large enough population, you're going to get a noticeable portion of the population turning into zombies, but still wind up with more sleeper agents than zombies. It just so happens to be serenditpitious for the Other that this kink in the Wasp technology camouflages his sleeper agents, since people just assume that the zombies are what the Wasps were originally designed for. 23:05, June 28, 2013 (UTC)Chris Sturmhalten - all wasped? How/Why? Maybe I'm misreading the comic, but when, how or why are the people of Sturmhalten wasped? They're (now) under the control of the other, but I would have thought that was "merely" her voice? --Cyberman TM (talk) 18:58, September 4, 2013 (UTC) : My understanding is that the wasping is what put them under control, allowing her voice to control them. : (Discussions like this are better off in forums, the talk pages are intended for technical discussions of the main articles as with the talk pages on wikipedia.) Argadi (talk) 23:11, September 4, 2013 (UTC)